. The YCC Senior Leadership team is responsible for the overall planning and operational activities of the Center, administrative and management functions in support of research within the Center, and all scientific programmatic functions as described in detail throughout this CCSG application. The Senior Leadership team comprises the Directors Mini-Cabinet and includes 2 new Deputy Directors and 3 new Associate Directors. The Director land Senior Leaders interact frequently. They meet each Tuesday at 2PM for the Cancer Center Executive Committee as well as Friday at 10 AM for the YCC Minicab. Dr. Lynch and Dr. DiMaio meet every other week to plan agendas and review topics of interest. The Senior Leadership is at the very heart of the decision making process of the cancer center. They all play a key role in the evaluation and management of our cancer center programs as well as our shared resources. The YCC Senior Leadership includes: Director (Thomas J. Lynch, Jr., MD), Deputy Director (Daniel DiMaio, MD, PhD), Deputy Director for Research Administration (Chad Ellis, PhD) Associate Director for Clinical Sciences (Howard Hochster, MD) Associate Director for Translational Sciences (Roy Herbst, MD, PhD) Associate Director for Population Sciences (Susan T. Mayne, PhD) Associate Director for Shared Resources (David F. Stern,'PhD)